Dreamshade
Dreamshade is a magical plant featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifteenth episode of the second season. History When Killian, now known as Captain Hook, returns to Neverland after losing the woman he loved, Milah, due to being killed by her former husband, Rumplestiltskin. Seeking vengeance, he procures some Dreamshade and takes it back with him on his journey back to the Enchanted Forest. Once there, Hook attempts to locate a magical dagger, which he intends to use to kill Rumplestiltskin. Instead, he is offered protection by Cora to wait out twenty-eight years after the Evil Queen casts the curse over the Enchanted Forest. Only after the twenty-eight years are up, then he can get even with the Dark One. }} On the verge of death, Mr. Gold is ushered back to Storybrooke where he sways Mary Margaret, who has bad blood with Cora, to use an enchanted candle to kill her so he may live. As Cora dies, Mr. Gold is restored to health. After Henry David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Regina travel through a portal to Neverland in search of him. While combing through the jungle, David leads the group by slicing away stray branches in the way of the path. Blocked by a bushful of thorns, he prepares to cut them down, but Hook hastily stops him. Even though David assures him he can handle it, the pirate refuses to relent and explains the poison oozing from the thorns are the real problem. Additionally, Hook points out it's the same substance he used in a concentrated dose in killing Mr. Gold, and in Dreamshade's natural form, it causes inevitable death on an even more excruciating slow level. Emma, approached by Pan, is given a way to reach Henry in a form of a map. However, she must stop denying her true self, and only then will the map open up for her. After several attempts end in failure, Regina casts a locator spell on the map, which leads them straight into the Dark Jungle. At first glance, in the distance, they see Henry standing with his back facing away from them. When Emma calls to him, he reveals himself as Pan dressed in Henry's clothes. As punishment for cheating at his game, Pan sends the Lost Boys into battle against them. Hook warns them to be careful of the Lost Boys' arrows as they are coated with Dreamshade. David is grazed by one of them, but later brushes it off as a minor injury. In truth, the poison is already spreading through his body. Though Emma is able to unlock the map, Pan keeps moving his camp frequently; making it difficult for them to keep backtracking. As a solution, Hook suggests they seek out the ex-fairy, Tinker Bell. Lagging behind, Regina ends up resting while the others continue on without her. Once alone, Regina, aware she is being watched, calls out a spying Tinker Bell. Hostile and guarded, Tinker Bell knocks Regina out with a whiff of poppy dust and kidnaps her to a cave. Regina awakens with her wrists bound together with rope, but frees herself with magic. However, she underestimates what else Tinker Bell has planned, and soon finds a blade smeared with Dreamshade pressed against her neck. Tinker Bell threatens to poison her, but Regina makes things easier by pulling out her own heart. Placing it in Tinker Bell's hands, Regina asks her to crush it. Instead, Tinker Bell confronts her about their past, and eventually Regina convinces her that it's not to choose hope over vengeance. Pacified, the ex-fairy returns the heart unscathed. Hook tricks David into going up onto Dead Man's Peak with the intention of finding the remedial spring water to heal him of his Dreamshade wound. The pirate cautions him on the price of drinking the water, which will make David bound to Neverland forever and unable to leave or risk immediate death. David accepts the water and is healed. Once Mary Margaret finds out the truth from David, she is furious that he lied to her, but they make up and decide to stay together in Neverland. Later, Mr. Gold agrees to make David a Dreamshade cure when they return to Storybrooke. Prior to leaving Neverland for good, David procures more of the remedial water to take for the ride home to ensure he doesn't perish upon leaving the island. As promised, Mr. Gold creates a potion for David, which permanently rids him of Dreamshade's effects. }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. it:Sognombra Category:Plants Category:Magic